


DETERMINATION

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I HAVE LOTS OF HEADCANONS FOR THESE CHARACTERS SO SORRY IF THEY AREN'T PERF, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, im so sorry, reader is gender neutral but tbh in my mind they are very much Agender so u kno, this is trash omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself lost, yet your DETERMINATION is as strong as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Humerus Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a choose your own adventure that will lead you to be in an intimate relationship with one of these lucky characters.  
> Tbh if people want a certain character to have an ending, I'll probs do it;;

Apparently that creatures name was Toriel, a very nice name actually though you had never heard of anyone being called this before. After getting saved by this lady, she brought you back into what you assumed to be her house. It was rather quaint, very warm despite being underground- or so that's where you supposedly are. Glancing around the room you notice a fireplace from your seat, it's radiating a warm glow, making the house seem all that nicer. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all, your thoughts were interrupted with a question.

 

"Ah, sorry to disturb you." Glancing up to the goat-lady, you give a small smile. She was rather scary at first but having talked a little bit about where you are and why you're here made your former fears calm down.

 

"It's alright, I wasn't actually doing anything important." With a nervous laugh, you look away from Toriel and to the pie that was suddenly placed in front of you. Normally you would've stated that you couldn't eat something so decedent as this but with a quick sound from your stomach you immediately begin to dig in. Toriel lets out a hum of happiness as she sits across from you. Staring at her and slowly eating the butterscotch cinnamon pie, you begin to question the state of your future. 

 

"I hate to bother you anymore then I already have-" She shakes her head quickly, stating that you haven't been a bother at all but you're certain that was just a formality since in her position you'd be very irritated at a stranger dropping from the sky. "I need to get home, or at least out of this place could you perhaps show me the way?" Her face scrunches up, obviously she doesn't seem too keen on what you just said- anxiety starts forming in your stomach but it quickly dissipates as she tells you how to leave. You figured this would be much harder but you don't question her anymore, scared of pushing some buttons that you would rather keep unpressed. Guiding you through the tunnel to a door, she mentions that she wouldn't like you to return to this place if you leave. With a nod of agreement she opens the door and you make your way through. After a short walk, you make it to a snowy place. Wait- snow? Looking around, you smile, genuinely this time. For such a scary place this was an actually pretty atmosphere, which certainly caught you by surprise. 

 

You hear the soft crunching of the snow beneath your feet and the calming howling of wind through the trees, holding yourself to keep warm you start to walk a little faster. Though it was a very beautiful place, it was very cold as well and you certainly didn't pack a jacket for this trip. Brushing your hair out of your eyes, you trudge through the rather difficult terrain, that was until you heard a snapping of a twig. Assuming that you had stepped on something, you look beneath your feet. Nothing but white. You take a big gulp of air before turning your head around slowly. You scan the area behind you, there again- was nothing. Feeling a wave of relief wash over you, you continue on wards. Yet when the next sound arose you began running, why the hell had this happened to you? You were a good person, so why did you out of all people fall? As if Momus himself turned his back on you, you fall again, your body limp in the snow. Hearing another person walking up beside you, you flip yourself around, before yelling as loud as you can.

 

"I'm not afraid to fight you if I have to!" Reaching behind yourself you grab a rock, before flinging it at the stranger. It bounced off, It...bounced off...a- a skeleton. IT BOUNCED OFF A SKELETON. You scream and scramble backwards trying your hardest to get away from the GODDAMNED SKELETON WALKING TOWARDS YOU. You feel the trunk of a tree press against your back and finally the creature gets a chance to speak.

 

"Woah, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." You raise your hands up to your mouth, he speaks...well you should've assumed that when you met Toriel but- this thing didn't even open his mouth, where the hell is the voice coming from.

 

"I'm just surprised to see a human wearing nothing but jeans and a sweater in this kind of place." You pull at the bottom of your sweater, well, this guy wasn't wrong.

 

"You must be chilled to the...bones." You stare at the skeleton, in disbelief mostly. Did this thing just make a pun? After you literally just threw a rock at him? Feeling slightly embarrassed from the way you had acted, you push yourself off of the ground. After you had done that, you realize how small this skeleton actually is. Smaller then any human that you've had contact with, unless they were like- ya'know- children.

 

"I'm Sans, Sans a skeleton sans the flesh." Another pun, but this time with a wink. He extended his arm to greet yours.

 

You hesitantly greet his hand in return, telling him your name. (Go to Chap. 3)

 

You shake off the encounter and ask where the closest town is. (Go to Chap. 4)  

 


	2. Underground

Stars above you, so close that you could just reach out and grab them. Yet every time you try they just disappear, confused you lift yourself up. Pain shoots into your head as you do so and immediately fall back down onto the ground, though it seemed much softer than usual. Running your hands along the side of your body you determined that you were laying on a bed of flora, flowers to be exact- or at least that's what they felt like. Pushing yourself to lay onto your side, you noticed the bright yellow emanating from them. What kind of flower was this? Perhaps buttercups? Nah, they’re too big for that perhaps pansies? No, that’s not right either. You sat there contemplating what on Earth these were until a voice piped up,

 

“Howdy!” Feeling your entire body jerk at this sudden speech, you finally manage to pull yourself up without pain.

 

“I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!” Looking around for the voice you notice a flower different than the others, this one had a surprisingly...happy face, intrigued to get a little closer but don’t dare speak.

 

“You’re new to this place aren’t you? You must be so confused…” Nodding in agreement you feel your past tiredness melt away, in it’s place growing trust- albeit was growing very slowly.

 

“You need someone to teach you the ropes, to guide you through the Underground- correct?” You nod again, this time more vigorously. “These are called ‘friendliness pellets.” As Flowey states this, little balls form around you.

 

“Make sure to collect them all!” Reaching out your hand you try to grab one of the pellets, yet when you grab one, you immediately pull back due to the burning feeling in your palm. As your mind starts turning, trying to figure out what the hell was happening in this Godforsaken place you're surrounded by those pellets.

"DIE." You hear the flower yell, before you shut your eyes in hope that something will save you. When you anticipate the impact, you tense up. Yet nothing comes, you wait a little longer, still nothing. Hesitantly you open an eye, then your other. There's no flower, instead a tall- well, you aren't sure what they are but they're huge.

 

"What a horrible creature, to be torturing a poor, innocent child."

 

Their voice fills you with DETERMINATION. 


	3. Tibianest this is going better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one seems really silly :')

You hesitantly greet his hand in return, telling him your name.

You both smile at each other before he inquires why you're walking around this place without a jacket, you recount your tales of falling off a cliff and ending up awaking in a bed of yellow flowers, how you met a nice lady who helped you and now here you were. You see his face shift a little, yet it was so minimal that you decide not to ask him about it. He thinks about your situation for a good while before he walks off. Confused, you watch him walk away until he gestures for you to follow him.

You nod, chasing after the skeleton. Walking beside him you start to talk, trying to dissipate as much of the silence as possible as to make it not awkward.

"So, What do you do?" You question, looking forwards.

"Y'know regular things." He replies, "Sleep, play video games, eat ketchup."

You stop walking, your eyes focused on the back of his cranium, your brows furrowed. Eat ketchup? How could he consider that a regular thing that people do, perhaps monsters down here eat ketchup more often then humans do. You're brought out of your thoughts with a deep laugh, a laugh that is certainly contagious.

"I'm just pulling your leg." You laugh at this, not out of actually finding it funny but you're slightly ashamed that you fell for such a dumb sounding lie. It wasn't entirely your fault though, you didn't know how different these people were and you certainly could believe that they considered ketchup a valid food item, perhaps even a part of their daily meal intake. You catch up to him again.

 

"Well, I mean work. Like I work- or at least used to work at this coffee shop near my apartment. It was rather small and I certainly didn't get paid well but it was fun. So again, what do you do?" You keep looking at the ground, watching the both of you walk in unison. He was about to answer when a sharp cry was heard just a little ways away, it sounded like it said something- perhaps the word brother? San's ushers you into a nearby bush, much to your confusion. Another skeleton walks up into your line of sight, he's much taller then San's and has a very...unique sense of style. It sort of looks like he's going to a costume party.

 

"BROTHER, HERE I FIND YOU. SLAKING OFF AGAIN EVEN THOUGH I ASKED YOU TO RE-CALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES." They go back and forth like this for a little while, San's stating that he was busy and the other arguing with him. Most of their speech was uninteresting but a certain sentence caught your eye. It went by quickly, that was for sure but it was as clear as day to you.

 

"WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH?" The taller skeleton said with finesse, he apparently wanted to catch one- to get into the royal guard or something? That's why San's hid you, sitting down, your head in your hands you sweat. Why does he want to catch a human, if you do get caught what the hell is he going to do with you. Before you knew it, San's piped up.

 

"He's gone." Quietly and quickly, you come out of the bush. You take a glance to the left, nothing but a stand and a odd looking lamp, then you take a glance to the right, nothing. San's is standing over to the right, so you walk over.

 

"Uhm- so who was that?" You speak nervously as you keep glancing to the left, just in case the skeleton comes back and you'd have to take him on. Though seeing how tall he was, it was probably a lost cause.

 

"Ah, that was Papyrus, my brother." His brother? So that is what the taller skeleton was called. How on Earth do two brothers get to be so different, personality-wise you understand but the size difference was astounding. As your thoughts race, San's continues talking about his sibling.

 

"He's a little extravagant but he wouldn't hurt a fly, don't worry about him." You doubt this automatically, walking away from San's you decide to shove forward. Hopefully you would reach a town, perhaps stay there for the night so you could get a hot shower and a fresh start in the morning. You get stopped again by San's, seems like he does this a lot, if it was intentional was a different story.

 

"Hey, my brother would really like to see a human. He's not dangerous so, it wouldn't be too big of a problem right?" You look back, San's looks sincere. You feel your heart skip a beat and you nod.

 

"Yeah, if I see him I'll do that." You both share another smile and say your goodbyes.

 

The feeling of making a new friend fills you with DETERMINATION.

>Go to Chap.5


	4. Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is v short since this route pre much skips the pap and sans stuff;

You shake off the encounter and ask where the closest town is. You weren't prepared to actually shake a skeleton's hand today, it might come eventually but there was too much going on to actually see if it was reality or a dream. San's points the way to town and offers to show you. You politely decline, you didn't want to waste anymore of his time and gaining unnecessary friendships seemed rather messy. He shrugs your dismissal off and you say your goodbyes before you turn and walk towards the town. It was called Snowdin, another pun. Great, like you needed more of those in your life. Huffing the joke off, you see another stand. As you walk past it you hear a gruff voice, causing you to stop in your tracks and look at the building.

 

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" The dog questioned, you tilt your head as you do that the dog freaks out causing you to fall for a second time that day. You're back in the dark place, you glance down at your chest. A heart was there, pounding in tune with your pulse- was it really your heart? That wasn't the place to be thinking, cursing yourself for being so analytical you push yourself off of the ground, grabbing a nearby stick as you do so. This thing obviously wanted to hurt you or worse. Gripping onto the stick with all your might, you run full speed towards the dog- swinging the stick as hard as you can. It makes contact but as it does so it immediately snaps. It seemed to cause a little bit of harm though. It was the dogs turn and you immediately stop, your fists to your side. Since your attack didn't do a lot of damage, perhaps his wouldn't either. You wait for the impact but as the sword comes into contact with your body, nothing happens. The dog seems confused inquiring as to why he couldn't find anything, he starts freaking out. In turn, you freak out as well unsure of what to do. You move towards the dog again, slowly as to not draw attention to yourself. You raise your hand up and press it on his head, rubbing slowly, something that your parents did for you as a child when you were scared. He stops freaking out for a split second before freaking out again, it seems like he's afraid of the ghostly figure petting him. You keep doing it until he slowly sinks back down behind the stand. Hiding a smile, you look at the name tag on his desk. It states 'Doggo'. You smile wider, what a cute dog.

 

"Goodbye, Doggo." You lean over the desk and say before continuing on your journey. This place isn't so bad once you think about it, you have to think really hard but getting passed that it's not bad. Certainly they seemed to have it out for humanity but there was a reason for every sort of war, no matter how stupid. You just had to make amends with these creatures! If you didn't who else would, right? Maybe then someone could help you get back to the surface! Feeling a spark of happiness rise to your heart, you start walking faster until you end up at the entrance of the town. It seemed quite lovely actually, very small but a nice and warm atmosphere. You could get used to being in this place, if only for a short while. The look of falling snow and the soft glow of light from houses fills you with DETERMINATION.

>Go to Chap. 6


	5. Delicious?

You head off with your new skeleton comrade, your head held as you feel his body close to yours. This was so great, not only did you make your first friend but he was going to help you get home! You can just imagine it now, your parents loving hugs, your friends sobbing and telling you all the things you missed in college. As you thought about these things, other thoughts creeped into your mind. How long had you even been gone, certainly to you it had only been about a day maybe less but maybe it had been longer. Shaking these intrusive ideas out of your head you get stopped once more by your new buddy. His hand pressing against your abdomen.

"What is it?" He gestures towards another figure, ah it's him, Papyrus. Being as flamboyant as ever. You walk up to the taller skeleton and wave, he seems confused for a moment but then extremely excited, too excited it seemed.

"SAN'S OH MY GOD, IT'S A HUMAN." San's just held back a snicker as Papyrus said this, making you do the same. As Papyrus fuddles with what you assume was a puzzle, before he presents it to you. It seemed like it was rather easy, just press the X's on the ground and they'll turn into O's, it might've just been easy because you were good at puzzles back home but that didn't matter now. Walking over the correct pattern of X's, you stop at the last one and smile at the taller skeleton. He seems impressed by your abilities.

"WOW HUMAN, YOU'VE BEATEN ONE OF MY GREATEST PUZZLES. THAT'S SUCH AN ACHIEVEMENT CONSIDERING I'M AN OFFICIAL PUZZLE CHAMPION." It was three X's in a row, that was literally it. It wasn't rocket science and it felt kind of odd to get praised for something minuscule but you still took it, not wanting to break Papyrus' heart.

 

"Thank you!" You say aloud in a bubbly voice, trying to seem as friendly as possible. Perhaps if you acted nice towards him he wouldn't capture you and would let you go free! After a half an hour or so (you really didn't bother counting) you were done with all his puzzles, he was really impressed at this point hopefully that meant you were done but one thing led to another and-

 

"FINALLY YOU REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS TOWARDS ME." What. You stand there in complete shock, when did it come to this? You didn't have feelings for Papyrus but apparently it looked like it and you got strung into going on a date with the weirdo, you've had weirder dates- actually no scratch that you have not had a date weirder then a skeleton, this by far took the cake. He brought you back to his place, despite you giving looks of help towards San's who just shrugged, you were going to have a talk with him later, a long talk. You were dragged to his house, it was rather nice but despite that you just stood in the kitchen of their house, it was rather normal except for the 50 foot sink, you ignored it of course. He was making you spaghetti, it was apparently his specialty, you were actually hungry so this was a pleasant surprise. Placing the plate of spaghetti in front of you, you sniffed it while he went on and on about being a professional 'spagetore' whatever that meant. It smelled alright actually, a little plain to your liking but not horrible. Turning your fork in the meal, you pick up a fair amount of noodles and take a bite into them. They were the worse thing you have ever eaten in your life, it was awful, perhaps even the word monstrosity could be used to describe the flavour. Papyrus looked at you with a smile on his face as he awaited you response, while San's just watched from the background. Forcing yourself to swallow the slop, you smile at back at him.

 

"Wow, this is actually really...really something!" You laugh a little and although it's very forced, he beams with happiness at your compliment. Which in turn makes you rather happy as well. He urges you to finish the dish while he goes to get a few things. When he leaves, you let out a huge sigh and look at the other brother.

 

"You know you don't have to finish that, You can just quickly throw it out before he comes back, thats what I always do, then maybe we can grab a bite at Grillby's" You consider your opinions.

 

>Stay and finish Papyrus' meal (Go to Chap 7.)

 

>Leave with San's and go to Grillby's (Go to Chap 8.)


	6. Lucky Break

Pressing against the door to what claimed to be the inn, you realized just how snowy it actually was outside, you were absolutely covered. As you stepped in the rustic looking inn, you shook a majority of the snow off of your body. Checking your pocket you found you hadn't lost your wallet, which was good. You searched through it as you walked to the bunny behind the counter.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any rooms available, even if it's small it would help a lot!" You smile towards the lady, and bring out your credit card. She looks confused as to what the plastic rectangle in your hand was.

"Well, we do have one room available. It will come out to eighty gold." You go to hand the lady the piece of plastic but to your horror, she didn't take it. You look for cash in you wallet and you find thirty pieces of what looked to be gold. Placing some on the table in front of her, you beg to just stay for a little while to get warm and take a nap. Reluctantly she allows it and shows you to your room for the next couple hours. Immediately as the lady leaves, you start taking off your soggy clothes. Shivering as the clothes are thrown off of your body and onto the floor, you look in the mirror for the first time. Oh my, you had a couple bruises over your arms and legs, a couple of scratches here and there too, must've been from the fall. You pause, looking at yourself for quite awhile, your hand going over every new scar and all the previously attained ones as well. It was a rather humbling experience. Knocking yourself out of the daze, you quickly moved into the bathroom and started up a hot bath, something you haven't taken since you were a child. After an hour of relaxing in the bath and cleaning out all the bumps you had gotten, you were ready for a nap. Collapsing onto the bed, you snuggle yourself into the covers, the warmth completely overtaking you body until you didn't think anymore and your breathing became melodious.

You were awoken by a knock at the door, saying that you had to leave due to your time being up. Taking a moment to wipe the sleep out of your eyes, you quickly jump out of the bed and struggle to put on your clothes which had now become dry. You finally place your boots on a dash out the door, thanking the bunny lady for allowing you to stay there, even if it was for only a few hours. She chuckled and told you it was no problem at all. You leave out of the door you came and you were greeted with the same snowy weather as before, which seemed more nice then when you were covered with it. Deciding to take a little walk around town, you find a place called Grillby's, it seemed to be a pub. You had about ten pieces of gold left, which would be enough for a small meal (hopefully).

Walking into the place, you see a cast of colourful characters some more scary then others but trying to be without bias you smile at everyone before sitting at the counter. It seemed the bartender was made completely out of fire which seemed to be a hazard but you didn't question it. You smile up at the guy, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Hey, uhm do you think I could get a burger please?" The bartender doesn't respond, only leaves and comes back with your meal. You place some gold on the counter, hoping that it was enough, seemingly it was as he could it without any digression. Spinning around on your seat, you face the rest of the people while biting into your burger. It brings you feeling of nostalgia, you'd often come to places like this after work with your friends, hoping to- well, that part wasn't important. You strike up a conversation with a rather pretty duck and before you knew it, you were done. You thank the bartender and say goodbye to the duck, your belly filled and your hopes re heightened.

> (Go to Chap. 9)


	7. Rather cute for having no flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with this chapter?  
> I'm trying to make the Reader as realistic as I can but man it's hard when writing romance!!
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND HITS WOWIE, I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD GET MUCH!!

You decide to stay with Papyrus, you made a date with him and it would be rude to just leave with another person, especially his brother. You politely decline Sans' offer, despite the inner fiber of your being saying that you'll die if you eat anymore of this spaghetti. He seems to appreciate your choice and leaves with the same old grin on his face. Staring down at the meal on your plate, you poke and prod at it with the fork eventually regaining the courage to eat more of it, you repeat that process a couple more times until you are eventually done with the whole plate much to the pain of your aching stomach. Papyrus eventually comes back downstairs. He seems thrilled that you finished his meal and goes onto talk about different stories, something that you were rather pleased about considering a skeleton wearing battle armor probably had a more interesting life then a twenty-three year old college student who worked at a cafe. Leaning closer to Papyrus, you head resting on your hands you smile and nod. Taking in every piece of the conversation that you could.

"SO, I WAS STANDING OUTSIDE OF UNDYNE'S HOUSE ALL NIGHT. SHE SEEMED REALLY PLEASED IN THE MORNING AND SOON I'LL BECOME A ROYAL GUARD! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? OF COURSE YOU CAN, IT'S HARD NOT TO IMAGINE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS ANYTHING BUT!" You laugh at this, not because it was funny but rather it was quite adorable how determined this guy was, you couldn't believe that he stayed outside of this lady's house for twenty-four hours, that was such a long time. Papyrus questions you on your laugh, which you simply reply that he's cute. Unknowing to you, was his response to that statement. You figured such a supposedly strong and very friendly skeleton would often get compliments such as 'cute' or 'amusing' yet there he was flushing a light orange (which you thought was impossible due to him being a skeleton). As if it was a set of dominoes tumbling down, you get flustered as well, though instead of orange, it's a light pink dusting over your cheeks and the bridge of your nose.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean anything by it, your mannerisms are just really lovable is all- NO NOT LOVABLE I MEAN-" You shut yourself up, dear God, it really sounded like you were trying to flirt with the skeleton, which you really weren't trying to do. You trying to fix the situation had obviously made it worse, you both were even a deeper shades of the previous colours. Papyrus' gulps down some air as he opens his mouth.

"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN, I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO RESIST THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He coughs awkwardly and silence fills up the room. 

"Seriously though, how are you not a member of the Royal Guard yet?" You state, moving away from the table and picking your plate up. 

"You seem to have such a good heart certainly you aren't...the most qualified..." You fade off before speaking up again, not wanting to end on a bad note.

"But you have something going for you and that's something right?" You place the plate onto a counter, seeing as you couldn't reach the sink even if you stood on a chair. You turn back towards Papyrus.

"I know you'll get in, you have to!" Your speech ended there, after a few more sentences of Papyrus thanking you and boosting his ego at the same time. It seemed the date went well, if it was still considered a date that was. The rest of the date was filled with Papyrus showing you around his room, you recognized some human things and educated him about them though he seemed to prefer the idea that human's evolved from skeletons and found it rather gross that skeletons were inside humans at all given times. You both walked back down the stairs to see Sans on the couch, watching some sort of odd program on TV. It seemed to be a rectangular robot, called Mettaton (or at least you assumed since that was in the title of the show).

"Didja guys have a good time?" San's asked, not looking away from the television, you were about to say 'yes' but Papyrus immediately interjected his opinion of the day. 

"YES! THIS HUMAN IS VERY EDUCATED, DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE A SKELETON IN THEM?" Sans looks over to you and you immediately start to sweat, well if Sans doesn't know the workings of a human body that could come out very wrong, you just nervously smile and shrug at him while his brother continues on.

"PLUS THEY KNOW TRUE A TRUE CHEF'S WORK WHEN THEY SEE IT, THEY FINISHED ALL OF MY SPAGHETTI!" Yeah and your stomach was still kicking you about it, you just smiled though. You were glad he had a fun time, it was rather fun for you as well. Papyrus was a nice guy and it was certainly the best date you had been on in a while, way better then the guy who wore a fedora and constantly tried to educate you on why meninism was the way of the future. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you look up.

"HUMAN, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION." Papyrus states, you had been too busy in your thoughts to hear the rest of what he was saying. Apologizing, you ask him to repeat the question.

"I ASKED IF YOU HAD ANYWHERE TO STAY?" He repeats his question, his brother nodding.

"You aren't from around here and I'm guessing your money won't work around here. You can crash on our couch for awhile, if ya want that is." Your eyes light up and you quickly gather the siblings in a hug, thanking them over and over. It looks like you aren't going to die of exposure tonight, what a relief! They both laugh, though one of them sounded rather nervous and say its not a problem. 

The rest of the night is pretty much the three of you sitting on the couch, Sans on the end, Papyrus in the middle and you on the other end, watching that Mettaton show from before. It actually wasn't half bad, you had no clue what was happening but overall it was a quality program. After a few hours of that, Papyrus goes to bed while ushering Sans to come up and read him a story. You watch the two scamper off, a smile on your face. You could tell the two were very close, it was sweet. For a second you wondered how your family was doing but it was instantly lost to the show on TV. Sans comes back downstairs to stay up with you for a little longer. You pull in the blanket they gave you to give the other a little more room.

"Hey so, thanks for hanging out with my brother. He had a lot of fun today." Sans looks over at you, his face illuminated by the television. You shrug, happy that the darkness in the room hid the colour rising up in your face. 

"It wasn't a problem, he's a good guy. A little loud but good all the same." Sans chuckles and agrees, you both continue talking about the days you had before Sans wishes you a goodnight. You nod at him, your eyes still glued to the moving rectangle on the screen. You decide to stay up a little while more but before you knew it, your eyes had shut and you were already fast asleep.

(Go to Chap. 10)


	8. Thanks

You feel bad for leaving Papyrus but you just couldn't stomach this spaghetti for a second time, and that's saying a lot since you hadn't eaten anything in a long while. You thank Sans for the loophole that he provided you with and you both leave to go to Grillby's. Apparently it was a pub-style bar, something that you used to frequent with friends back on the surface. You'd normally drink a few drinks and eat way too many appetizers but drinking didn't seem to be a good idea when you were out somewhere like this, not that you were calling monsters ruffians or anything. It was just this place was new and you don't have anybody that you fully trust yet to bring you to what you would call a 'safezone'. Sans opens the door to the pub for you, you thank him and walk in. Its a very nice atmosphere, with an assortment of colourful creatures. Everyone seemed to be welcoming Sans back, he must be a very popular guy. You nervously walk in front of him and up to the counter. After asking you on your preference he orders you both fries.

 

"Hey, Sans." You lean forwards onto the counter. He turns to you, his head slightly tilted.

"Thank you." This came out of the blue to him, he really didn't know how to respond to being thanked so suddenly without any reason. You continue your little speech though, trying to shine some light on your thanks.

"It's just, I fell down a hole without any means of contacting my home. If humans are as bad as monsters say they are then there was really no reason for you to help me right? That's why I tried attacking you I was scared, which I suppose if humans just start attacking due to fear then you have every right to say there horrible." You shake your head, no that wasn't the point of this. You look over at him, your eyes shining.

"I just think that, if everybody here is as nice and welcoming as you were, then I wouldn't mind being trapped down here for centuries. Though I would rather like getting home." Sans just sits there for a minute, maybe two, thinking over what you said as you look away again. Waiting for your food and people watching during that time. He's rather taken aback by that huge statement but flattered nonetheless.

"Hey, don't sweat it, kid. Hospitality is my middle name." He sees a small smile tug at your lips before food is brought out to you, and he offers you ketchup. You of course, thank him for the offer but deny it, saying you prefer vinegar with fries. When you deny it, he shrugs.

"More for me then." He unscrews the top of the bottle before pouring it down his- what you would assume to be throat. As you just stare, you thought he was joking about that? Didn't he say he was joking!? You sit there, mouth agape and just watch. He notices eventually and offers you for the second time to have a sip. You again, deny this. You do enjoy ketchup but not to this extent. You turn back to your own meal, placing a couple fries into your mouth. They were actually pretty good, either that or the spaghetti you had made you increasingly more forgiving to mediocre food. The rest of the meal is spent by the two of you laughing and talking. It turns out Sans was a pretty interesting guy. After the both of you finished your meals, you offered to pay which Sans refused to allow you to do, saying that it'll go on his tab. With a small thank you, the two of you were off again. To his place it seemed, it was a little further down from Grillby's but not too much of a walk.

 

"Hey." This time it was Sans who broke the silence, you let out a small hum to let him know you were listening to whatever he had to say.

 

"I know you're not meant to be down here but it's getting late and I don't want you to be walking around all day and night. You can leave in the morning." You both stop, you both are in front of the house. You look at Sans who looks very genuine in his statement. Was he worried about you? That was rather sweet especially since you're a stranger.

 

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks again, Sans." He clears his throat and opens the door, offering you the couch for the night. It wasn't the worst you could do, so you took it. He hands you a blanket and wishes you goodnight, saying something along the lines of 'I need to read somebody a story before he becomes a grumpybones', he was probably talking about Papyrus, which you hope wasn't mad at you. You watch the television for a little while, a strange yet alluring robot was on. Yet you didn't watch for long, knowing that you were tired and had to leave in the morning. Although, it was rather nice down here. You lay there, in the dark, mulling choices over and over in your head until you eventually fall asleep. Awaiting the day to come.

(Go to Chap.11)


	9. Somethings fishy

After trudging along for who knows how many hours, you find yourself in a rather mellow area. You press your hand along the wall, trying to feel its texture, just like you thought it indeed was wet. A water cave, how perplexing since you were just knee-deep in snow. You thought most of the water would be frozen, yet here it was alive as ever. Walking along, you hum to yourself. Feeling a little nervous being in a dark cave all by your lonesome. Eventually somebody bumps into you, looking down you see that it's a child or you assumed it was a child by how small it was. The child looked up at you as you leaned down to get closer to them. 

"Hello there." You say with a grin, hoping to seem welcoming and open to the child. 

You expect them to run away of course, after all you were a stranger, you only realized this after you began to talk to them though. Feeling concerned that you were going to get in trouble you began to lift yourself back up into standing position all until the child spoke in a loud voice.

"Hey there! I'm Kid! What's your name, actually before that have you heard about Undyne?!" You stand there, shocked first of all that this kid was actually acknowledging you but also at the fact that they were spitting five-hundred questions a minute. Why do you always get trapped in these awkward situations of having people talk your ear off. Feigning interest in the kids story you start walking away, hoping that eventually they would get bored and perhaps leave, to your disappointment, it just made them follow you. Undyne apparently was this tall, fish-lady. The captain of the royal-guard, too. She used to track down human's to gain there souls for their king, Asgore but thankfully that plan was done with. How nice. So she had a thing against humans as well, just wonderful. It seemed the kid didn't realize that you were a human, since they talked to you with such ease, that or they didn't care anymore. Eventually the two of you split up, them trying to find Undyne and you trying to get the hell out of here. Sadly, it seemed that whatever Gods were playing with you, hated your guts. Right in front of you was a tall lady, her hair- or fin? You had no idea what that was, flowing in the wind that was actually non-existent where you were. Man, you just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, this honestly wasn't worth the effort. 

"HEY." You shout as loud as you can, catching Undyne's attention, she whips around to face you. Actually, she was quite attractive, not as rugged and beat up as you thought she'd be. Her gaze pierces through you, sizing you up. You get in a fighting stance which looks rather pathetic and await for her to walk forward, instead all you get is a simple.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is rather different then what you'd expect too but the question took the cake.

"A-Aren't we supposed to fight? Don't you hate humanity?" You assumed that's what she was like from Kid's story, after all they made her sound like this complete bad-ass that doesn't take no for an answer. Did they bluff or was she just playing with you? Your arms slowly make their way back to your sides. She laughs, a loud hearty laugh. Well, apparently you just made a fool of yourself.

"You can't just assume those things!" She says between laughs, you honestly had no idea what was so funny but as she ushered you to follow her, you thought that was the least of your worries. You had eventually made it into her home, which smelled a lot like burnt toast. She sat in a chair across from you and questioned why you were down here, after all- not many humans make it this far. You recount your plights as she listens, making you feel slightly better about what was going on. After all, you've really had no one to talk to for the past while. She sympathizes with you. 

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'm going to bring you to my girlfriend, she'll know what to do!" You light up at this prospect, her girlfriend? That was actually really adorable, you stop yourself from asking about how they met and focus on the first part of the sentence. Apparently she was a scientist for the king and she'd definitely know how to get you out of there. Yet Undyne, since she was a fish would only be able to bring you to the general area where she lived, you were still very grateful. Everyone was so much nicer then you thought they'd be. Together, the both of you set off to find Alphys and hopefully a way out.

(Go to Chap 12)


	10. Sudden Feelings

You awoke earlier then the two brothers, glancing over at the clock on the VCR you read that it was only five in the morning. For a little while longer, you try to go back to sleep but to no avail. You lift yourself off of the couch, deciding to try and find coffee in the house or at least something to wake you up. Trying your best to stay quiet, you scramble around the kitchen, eventually finding some ground coffee beans and a rather beat-up looking coffeemaker. As your coffee was being made, you take out a mug, placing it on the counter and waiting until the drips of the dark liquid finish. Pouring it into the mug, you drop in a few tablespoons of sugar and a couple pours of milk. Stirring it all together with a spoon that you found. You make it back into the living room, taking a look outside from the window. It was a blizzard out there, looks like you had to stay there a bit longer, at least until the storm passed. Hopefully they wouldn't mind. Sitting back down on the couch, you hear steps upstairs. It seemed like one of them was awake. Taking a sip of your coffee, the figure comes down, it seems that it was Papyrus. He looks rather sleepy. 

"AH, HUMAN." His enthusiasm was still in tact, which was always a good thing. You scooted over on the couch, offering a sip of your coffee, he denied having any, saying that coffee was too bitter for him. Somehow that sounded very much like him. He sits down beside you, talking about this odd dream he had, you of course, listen as well as you could at what is now six in the morning. The dream was your regular fare, flying in the air and various missing scenes. 

"Do you think it could mean something?" You ask aloud, causing Papyrus to raise his eyebrows. He apparently hadn't pondered that question before and you didn't blame him, it was a rather unnecessary idea overall. It seemed to intrigue the skeleton, as he listed off ideas that the dream could possibly mean. Your conversation ended when Sans stumbled downstairs, clothes a mess and yawning.

"Hey guys." He slurred, sitting down beside Papyrus causing him to push into you slightly more. Why did you notice that? I mean, it wasn't like he was really close to you. Though it did feel like it, his leg just slightly pressing against your outer thigh. The both of them speak up, asking if you were coming down with a fever. You laughed, horribly loudly despite nothing being remotely funny. Your hand went to your cheeks, feeling how hot they've gotten. You excused yourself, getting up and walking quickly to the bathroom. You shut yourself in there, leaning against the door, your hand over your mouth. You were sexually attracted to Papyrus weren't you? You couldn't believe it, slowly sinking down to the tiled floor your face in your hands. This was not supposed to turn out like this. You had a singular date with him and this happened, you really fucked up this time. You really did. After a couple minutes, you return to the living room, stating that you had to go to the washroom and that was all that was wrong with you. Papyrus seems to believe it, but Sans was harder to fool. One of his eyebrows raised up as he stared right through you. 

"Oh really?" There it was the tipping point, you crossed your arms sitting down beside Sans this time wanting to be farther away from Papyrus. 

"Yes really." You repeat more firmly this time, staring at the television as hard as you could. That ended the discussion rather quickly. Later in the evening, it was harder seeing as Papyrus left the two of you downstairs, Sans in the living room and you in the kitchen. He leaned on the door frame and looked at you as you tried to keep busy putting dishes away as slowly as possible. Sans knew there was something up and you knew he knew. Before he could speak you interject.

"I just think of him as a friend, Sans." Placing your hands on the counter, you turn your head slightly to look at him. "That's honestly it." Again, Sans didn't believe you.

"You want to get into the bonezone with my brother don't you?" Saying it so crudely made you tense up, almost dropping a few plates in the process. You turn around fully this time, your face lit up like a streetlamp. 

"Bingo." He chuckled at your reaction, which you didn't find funny at all. He walks up to you, pressing a hand on your back. You didn't know if he was trying to make fun of you for becoming so easily enamored by a skeleton or trying to comfort you. 

"Honestly, Sans I just- I'm sorry." He tilts his head.

"Why're you apologizing?" This time it's your turn to tilt your head, what? He wasn't mad and wasn't going to kick your ass for wanting to fuck his brother? You thought he was more protective then that. "I mean, certainly Papyrus could do way worse." He laughed again, pushing you lightly. You didn't laugh, causing him to sigh.

"Seriously, kid. You aren't a bad person and Papyrus really appreciates your friendship, I don't know if it's to the point of what you feel- hell I don't know if the guy even experiences sexual desire. All I know is that you have a chance. Now, I'm going to bed, Night." He walks back out the door as you thank him for the advice, he simply waves it off. Playing with the hem of your skirt, you smile to yourself. You had a chance.

(Go to Chap. 13)


	11. Searching for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm!! I hope this isn't asking too much but I would really like feedback ahh a;;;  
> I also hope that you guys are enjoying the ride!!
> 
> AAAA and js i won't update on weekends due to not having a laptop at home js!!

You're awoken by the sound of someone flopping onto the couch, almost hitting your legs in the process. You sit up, fearing that you had slept way too late. Your hair was a mess of course, your eyes half shut due to just waking up. Through your blurry vision, you see Sans watching the television or rather he was watching it until you had risen up from the dead. Rubbing your eyes and yawning, you smile at your friend, giving a small 'hi' while doing so. He responds back, equally as quiet. Turning to the clock, you see that it's still rather early, about five in the morning to be exact. The next thing you notice is the window beside the television, it was absolutely covered in snow to the point where you couldn't even see outside. Lifting yourself off of the couch, you make your way to the window, looking outside with a frown.

"Looks like you have to stay here for a little while longer." You glance over your shoulder to where Sans was sitting, he wasn't wrong, you certainly couldn't leave in this weather- after all you only had a sweater you would have to at least have a coat. With a sigh you sit back down on the couch, bringing your knees up to your chest. You felt genuinely bad for the brothers, having to share their house with you while you literally did nothing all day. Bringing up this concern to Sans caused him to comfort you, he honestly didn't know how it felt to be in this position but he did empathize with you. A few minutes of silence passed, Sans rubbing your back trying to calm your senseless crying. It happened out of nowhere, but were you really to blame? After all this had happened, you had to move forwards and now the world was against you even more so then before. Sans tries to hush down your crying, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, well not uncomfortable just- confused with what to do. Like clockwork, you search for comfort within the skeleton, tears still falling down your cheeks and staining the blanket on your lap. Clutching the others hand, you trace your fingers around the bony appendages, making your way up the arm. At this point you just needed somebody there with you, helping you along the way. Sans on the other hand was nervously laughing, his face emanating a light blue.

"H-Hey, what're you doing?" He stammered, sweating slightly as your hand trails up to his face. Caressing his cheek, you lean in, your own face dusted with blush. You kiss along his jawline, desperate for any type of affection at this point. Sans breathes in and out heavily, he was confused at this sudden change in attitude, unknowing your reason for acting out in such a way. You move closer to him, only to be slightly pushed away. The tears had stopped flowing at this point, leaving nothing but red eyes and sniffles. You craved more but due to Sans looking less then excited you reluctantly stopped, awaiting what he was planning on saying.

 

"Sans..." You spoke quietly, as to not draw too much attention to yourself, you heart a flutter as your glazed over eyes followed his form. He seemed out of breath, even though you had barely done anything to him. What was going through his head, you wondered. Sadly, he was wondering the same thing. Most people who get upset don't immediately turn around and get a little randy for someone. Perhaps it was your way of coping through all the stress. Letting out a shaky breath, he makes his decision. He moves closer to you, allowing the distance to get smaller and smaller before the two of you are breathing the same air. Grabbing his hands softly, you bring his hands to the hem of your shirt, allowing them to slowly sink under to feel your skin. His cold touch makes you shiver, yet it began to warm up quite quickly. Just as he was going further, you both heard a loud noise- a door opening. Quickly pulling away from him, you move to the other side of the couch, your face aflame. It was Papyrus.

 

"HELLO HUMAN, SANS. GOOD MORNING." Sans is covering the bottom of his face with his hand, trying to hide the bright blue showing through sadly you were too late to hide your face. Papyrus becomes concerned, wondering if you had a fever and asking if you need anything to eat. You tell him you appreciate the offer but you were feeling quite fine and you were just hot due to being under the blankets so when you took them off, the cold made you get a little red in the face. Papyrus moves away from the both of you, walking to the kitchen to make himself some food. You glance over to Sans and he looks back at you, with a small noise you both begin to laugh. Maybe it was for the best that Papyrus ended up stopping the two of you, you really shouldn't get involved with Sans emotionally. Yet as you stop laughing and stare at your friend, you feel your breath stop and a sinking feeling start in the pit of your stomach.

(Go to Chap 14)


	12. Anime?

You and Undyne had parted ways at this point, the heat in Hotland proving to be way too hot for a simple fishlady. Which was upsetting when you thought too long about it, how did she get to Alphys' house? Did she even visit Alphys or was there no possible way for her to go there? Not too long after you had arrived in Hotland, were you greeted with a large steel door. Large was the wrong word actually, ginormous was certainly a better fit for such a building. Stepping a foot or two backwards, you tried to take it all in. Up at the very top was a sign, its color contrasting with the all too common reds found in the area. On it was the word 'lab' was written, so this was the place you had to be. Seemed very intimidating for what Undyne claimed to be a very small and sweet lady. Though you did guess since it was the Royal Lab it might attribute to it's size. You step towards the door once more, taking in the sights around (though there wasn't much to see, the land was rather barren). Curling your hand into a fist, you pound on the door making a loud booming noise. You wait a minute before you hear scrambling, worried that you interrupted something you get ready to apologize to Alphys. When she opened the door, your apologizing atmosphere immediately faded away, she didn't appear to be bothered just sweaty, really sweaty.

"Uhm, hello?" You say, a slight grin on your face. Alphys looks at you for a second then proceeds to glance away. You swear you could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

 

"H-Hi!" She says abruptly, and if you may add very loud. She smiles at you, it seems forced but you don't question her. She tells you that Undyne had called her previously and told her about the whole problem with what happened to you. Ushering you to take a seat, you decide to humor her for a little while. Alphys certainly didn't seem like a bad monster. Taking a seat on a small couch, she offers you some snacks which you happily gobbling up being a little peckish from the walk. Alphys shoves in a DVD, (monsters had those as well, how interesting) and what starts playing surprises you even more. It seemed to be Sailor Moon? Wasn't that like a strictly only a human thing? Confused by this you turn to Alphys, a quizzical look on your face.

 

"Why do you have this, no actually- How did you get it?" Alphys shocked by the sudden conversation, she looks at you but avoids eye-contact.

 

"Well, t-there's this dump and sometimes h-human's drop things down t-there." You nod, wondering why people would willingly throw out perfectly good DVD's. Well, your kind often throws stuff out with no concern so it wasn't that hard to imagine them throwing out a perfectly good DVD.

 

"I guess that's why they call it a dump!" Prodding Alphys with your elbow, you try to ease up the tension but getting her to laugh. Surprisingly, you actually manage to get a laugh out of the girl. It was really cute in your opinion. You in turn start chuckling, though the laughter slowly dies down and is replaced by the occasional crunch of snacks. You end up finishing the bowl of what you believed to be knock-off cheetos and get up from the couch, brushing off any crumbs that had accumulated on your pants. You turn to Alphys, wanting to get started on the idea of actually going home to which she agrees and starts to talk about a plan. From the information that Alphys had given you, you realized that you needed to go to what she called 'The Core', though you'd have to pass through this thing called MTT Resort? Cutting Alphys off in the middle of her speech, you ask her what the Resort was. Her face showed nothing but embarrassment as you brought it up. You raise your hands up, shaking them slightly.

 

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to!" She disagrees with you, saying that you would eventually find out about him even if she didn't tell you.

 

"W-Well, you see." She begins wringing her hands together, the formations of sweat coming upon her forehead.

 

"I have t-this creation called, Mettaton. He's rather...rather-" She cuts herself off, trying to find a word that was a perfect fit for the man.

 

"Flamboyant." You tilt your head, confused that wasn't anything to be embarrassed about but what did she mean by creation? Thinking hard on it, you decipher that it must mean he's either a robot or a synthetically-made monster. Turns out your former thought was correct, you honestly just guessed that from all the Sci-fi movies you watched at home. Alphys guides you through the rest of her house, talking to you about her theories and ships in Sailor Moon after figuring out that you enjoy it. You two part ways, letting you catch your breath, letting yourself take in the air. It burned your lungs but it was surprisingly good, it made you feel alive and that...

 

gave you DETERMINATION.

 

(Go to Chap. 15)


	13. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA i'm sorry this is rather late i suppose?  
> It's just I'm getting ready to sell my art at this local festival and it's been a mess trying to get ready;;;  
> Expect more next week though!!!

Soft touches going from the middle of your torso to the inner flesh of your thighs, the sound of hitched breaths coming out of your now raw throat and creaking of bed springs. These sounds and feelings overwhelmed your senses, making the very fabric of your being tremble with delight. The hands run all over your body, they're rather cold for not having any flesh on them but it felt amazing, you coo at the monster above you. Kissing around his face, yet you feel another hand appear on your arm, it pressed in rather roughly causing you to gasp in shock. Your eyes opened, yet were greeted with nothing but the dark, pulling the now sweaty covers off of your flesh you shiver, letting the cold air waft over your body. You run a hand through your hair, it's only seven in the morning. Your hand drags down to your face as you let out an annoyed sigh. Dragging yourself out of your makeshift bed, you walk into the bathroom. You look into the mirror, your hand grabbing for the sink knob. You turn on the warm water, running your hands through it you rub it onto your face, trying to get the sleep out of your eyes and the clouds out of your head. Turning the sink off you take a seat on the side of the bathtub, you mutter to yourself.

"Keep it together." You look at your hands, clenching them and un-clenching them. Your eyes slowly close as you raise yourself up off the marble tub. Opening the door to the bathroom, you see that the brothers have woken up and are having breakfast on the couch, you're one-hundred percent sure that it was literally left over spaghetti in milk and that Sans was only pretending to eat the slosh but it wasn't like it mattered to you. You take a seat between the two of them, trying your best not to seem nervous after all you had only awoken a matter of minutes ago to- well, you'd rather not think about it anymore. They mutter a good morning, well, Sans does- Papyrus sort of yelled his greeting and you do as well, getting offered some breakfast which sadly you had to eat, although you were gaining a slight tolerance to it. Twirling the pasta around your fork, you hear Sans get up from the couch with a huff. Allowing your eyes to follow his form, he moves into the kitchen and back into the living room, his plate now gone and both hands tucked into his jacket. Motioning towards the front door, he speaks up.

 

"I'm heading to work now, take care of the kid, bro." So Sans did work, where exactly? You pondered this until you were shaken lightly by the shoulder. You hummed aloud shoving the noodles into your mouth and chewing slowly, wondering why Papyrus wanted to get your attention. He begins his little spiel about how great the day is going to be, you were apparently going to go around Snowdin to see all the most interesting places in the small town but he was going to be there as well, after all there was not way the great Papyrus would leave his friend all alone to wander the cold, his words not yours. That statement seemed to spark a thought in his mind, abruptly, Papyrus asked if you had any extra clothing to which you stated you didn't. It was only the dorky sweater you got for Christmas last year and jeans. He presses his hand to his chin, letting out a loud 'Hmm' possibly only for dramatic affect.

 

"THAT'S IT!" He said happily, causing you to tilt your head slightly confused at where he was going with this. Without warning, Papyrus grabs your hand and tries to drag you outside into the snow. You pull back, trying to get him to stop after all you currently had no shoes on and you certainly didn't want to step into snow without those, wet socks are the absolute worst thing in life to experience (okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration but it still wasn't fun). He allows you to stop and put on your boots, before grabbing your hand again and bringing you outside. He seems to be talking up a storm but you can't hear over the whooshing in your head, you stare at your hand which is placed in between his own gloved one. Luckily you can attribute the red in your face to the chilly weather this time. Being pulled out of your trance you see that Papyrus had brought you to the local store in town, he opens the door and the sound of a jingling bell is heard. At the front desk, a rather pretty looking bunny stands, her lips forming a smile as you both walk up to greet her.

 

"Howdy, what brings you folks here?" She leans against the wooden counter, her hand pressing lightly into her face as she awaits your answer. Your hand, still tucked firmly between Papyrus' is dragged upwards, your arm outstretching as far as it can. Surprised you glance up as Papyrus begins talking to the lady.

 

"I KNOW THIS IS OUT OF THE BLUE, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS APOLOGIZES SEVERELY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE." It was said with a loud tone, yet it seemed very sincere that he didn't want to cause the lady any trouble, she didn't seem to mind as she gazed at him wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say.

 

"BUT MY FRIEND HERE IS OUT OF CLOTHES, YES I KNOW A TRAGEDY, YOU DON'T STOCK MANY BUT I WAS WONDERING IF YOU HAD ANY TO SPARE?" His hand drops your own, casing the arm to fall back to your side, where it belongs. The lady clicks her tongue to the top of her mouth and asks the two of you to wait as she goes to check. When she leaves, you look up at Papyrus.

 

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I can't afford anything, Papyrus! I have no concept of the money you use here!" He laughs for a little bit, a forced laugh to seem cool and heroic but it still made your chest swell.

 

"I KNOW, I THOUGHT OF ALL THE POSSIBILITIES THAT COULD ARISE OUT OF THIS BUT THEN I THOUGHT, WELL PAPYRUS, BEING SO DEVILISHLY HEROIC THAT YOU ARE- WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUY THE HUMANS CLOTHES FOR THEM!!" You're taken aback by this generosity of Papyrus, you question him on why he would decide to do this. After all, it wasn't like you asked him to do this for you, you didn't even have a way of paying him back. Feeling yourself get slightly misty eyed, you sucked your emotions deep down- hoping that you wouldn't simply burst into tears. He looks like he doesn't know how to answer your question but just as you decided to tell him he didn't have to answer, he piped up.

 

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU?" He said it so bluntly, causing your head to jerk up as your eyes were focused on your feet. You open your mouth but shut it just as quickly since the lady came back with a pile of clothing in her arms. Handing them to you, you pick out what appealed to you and what you needed leaving the rest on the desk. Papyrus ends up paying for the whole thing while you're in the changing room putting on some less soggy clothing. The new stuff fits you nicely, it wasn't flashy just another sweater and leggings this time. Looking in the mirror, you see yourself sigh. The hand that had been so comfortably placed in Papyrus' getting stung by the illusion of pins and needles. Placing all the stuff into the bag, you and Papyrus head back to the house. Looks like you still had a lot of things to sort out in your mind, like whether you were going to actually bother with making it home, yet as you walk side by side with Papyrus it didn't seem as scary as it was before. After all, it's said that if you have friends anything is possible right? Catching you staring, Papyrus asks you whats wrong in a concerned tone. Turning your head away from him, you shrug the tinge of scarlet reappearing for the third time that day.

 

"It's nothing." You state, which was as far from the truth as possible.

(Go to Chap. 16)


	14. Update on Theo

Okay- I'll delete this when I start working on this story again but-  
My mental health has been taking a major toll and I feel like it's better to focus on all the shit happening in my life rn then this fanfiction?  
I don't know if I will continue it- but if I do, it will be after December.  
I'm sorry.


End file.
